Scooby Goes Hollywood
| writer = | screenplay = Francis Ford Coppola John Milius; | story = Dick Robbins Duane Poole Francis Ford Coppola John Milius | director = Ray Patterson | starring = Don Messick Casey Kasem Rip Taylor Frank Welker Heather North Kenney Pat Stevens Sylvester Stallone Marlon Brando Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio Carrie Fisher Suzanne Pleshette Michelle Pfeiffer Paul winfield Charlton Heston | narrated = Robert Loggia | theme_music_composer = Jerry Goldsmith | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera Dino De Laurentiis Francis Ford Coppola | producer = Don Jurwich | editor = Gil Iverson | cinematography = Allen Childs Ron Jackson Candy Edwards Kieran Mulgrew George Epperson Neil Viker Tom Epperson Roy Wade Curt Hall Jerry Whittington | runtime = 49 minutes | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions Dino De Laurentiis Company American Zoetrope | distributor = Worldvision Enterprises | budget = | network = ABC | first_aired = December 23, 1979https://www.ultimate70s.com/seventies_history/19791223/television | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = ''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers | website = }}Scooby Goes Hollywood (later released on home video as Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood) is a 1979 television special starring the cast of Hanna-Barbera's Saturday-morning cartoon series Scooby-Doo. It was originally broadcast on ABC on December 23, 1979. A musical-based parody of both the Scooby-Doo formula and of Hollywood in general, the story line centered on Shaggy convincing Scooby that both of them deserve better than being stars in what he considers a low-class Saturday morning show, and attempts to pitch a number of potential prime-time shows to network executive "C.J." (voiced by Rip Taylor), all of which are parodies of movies and then-popular TV shows which are How The West Was Won, Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Superman, The Sound of Music, Saturday Night Fever, Sonny & Cher, The Love Boat, and Charlie's Angels. Caught in the middle of this entire ordeal are Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby's loyal Saturday morning fan base; all of whom convince Scooby to come back to his Saturday morning TV show. The movie was first released on VHS by Worldvision Enterprises in the 1980s, and is currently available on DVD from Warner Home Video. Plot Scooby and Shaggy are filming an episode of their cartoon as they are running from "The Crabby Creature of Creepy Crag." After Scooby and Shaggy fall on the ground after going through a catapult, they start getting tired of doing the same routine, and decide to become real movie stars. They show the president of a network, C.J., a pilot film called How Scooby Won the West, where Sheriff Scooby and Deputy Shaggy undergo the ornery Jesse Rotten. C.J. believes the film is a joke, and throws Shaggy and Scooby out, laughing. After the gang finds out Scooby is leaving the show, they protest while Shaggy tells how Scooby will become famous. At the roller-skating rink, Shaggy is filming another pilot (Lavonne and Scooby) while Lavonne skates with Scooby, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents such as when they accidentally crash into Shaggy while filming. They show another film called Scooby Days where "the Scoob" meets "the Groove", an obvious parody of the Fonz, in Harold's Drive-In. C.J. suggests that Scooby go back to his own show. Scooby refuses, later trying to mingle with celebrities. Back in the gang's dressing room, Fred reads the newspaper in shock, making all of them wish Scooby came back on the show. Looking at a theater, Scooby imagines a premiere of his two new movies (Super Scooby and The Sound of Scooby). In Super Scooby, he saves a Lois Lane clone from a rocket heading toward Big City, only to get blown up himself. In The Sound of Scooby, Scooby wears a pink dress, twirls in the mountain, but as he begins to sing, he falls down a cliff into a stream. Back at the Chinese theater, Shaggy finds out that the studio is holding dog auditions to replace Scooby's role on the show. He and Scooby go down to see the results of the auditions. Without them knowing, it is a trick to get Scooby back on the show once again. C.J. hires a dog with no talent to take Scooby's role, leaving Scooby and Shaggy in shock. Later, Shaggy shows C.J. a new film, Scooby and Cherie where Scooby is a magician and Cherie, his assistant. The next film is The Love Ship where Captain Scooby forgets to untie the rope from the piers, taking all the people on it with the cruise. To confirm his new career, Scooby is featured on The Jackie Carson show, saying he's leaving his cartoon series, upsetting his fans. The next (and last) pilot film shown is Scooby's Angels where the Angels look into criminal headquarters and Scooby lands from an aeroplane without a parachute. Scooby then yells, "Rop the rameras! Rop the rameras!" in which C.J. agrees. C.J. then shows everyone outside who are chanting "Scooby-Doo, we need you!". Scooby decides everyone loves him for who he is and agrees to go back to his original show. After things have quieted down in C.J.'s office, Shaggy (who doesn't want to go back so easily) knocks on the door, showing him the tape of his own pilots such as "Mork and Shaggy", "Welcome Back, Shaggy!", and "Shaggy and Hutch". Shaggy (tied up in the film reel) then chases the Mystery Machine into the sunset. Cast *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Heather North Kenney as Daphne Blake *Pat Stevens as Velma Dinkley *Rip Taylor as C.J. *Sylvester Stallone as First V.P., Groove *Marlon Brando as V.P. Jackie Carlson *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Second Woman and Waitress *Carrie Fisher as Sis *Suzanne Pleshette as Layonne *Michelle Pfeiffer as Executive Secretary *Paul winfield as Guard *Charlton Heston as Director *Robert Loggia as Announcer *Stan Jones as Terrier *Mike Bell as Jesse Rotten *Marilyn Schreffler as Cherie and Receptionist *Joan Gerber as Lavonne *Ginny McSwain as Kerry and Girl Fan *Patrick Fraley as Brother *Paul DeKorte as Singer *Debbie Hall as Singer *Edie Lehmann as Singer *Mike Redman as Singer *Robert Tebow as Singer *Mel Blanc as Man at Roller Rink Follow-up film Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers was released in 1987. References External links * Category:1979 in American television Category:1979 television specials Category:Animated television specials Category:Scooby-Doo specials Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials Category:Hanna-Barbera television specials Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films with screenplays by John Milius Category:Films with screenplays by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Musicals by Jerry Goldsmith and Leslie Bricusse Category:American Zoetrope films